jojos_bizarre_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dhampir
Dhampir are a subspecies of Humans and Vampires in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Gate's of Heaven RP. '' They are born through extraordinary circumstances and are regarded as dangerous creatures similar to zombies and vampires due to their shaky morality and need for blood to thrive. The Speedwagon Foundation is the only reliable source of research on these creatures, with the following research coming from their databases. Taxonomy A historically new subspecies of ''Homo Sapiens, the Homo pseudohaemophaga ''(coined by Prof. Gerace in 1995) is made up of multiple parts. The Latin noun ''Homo ''means ‘human being’, ''pseudo ''means ‘false, fake’, ''haemo ''‘blood’ and ''phaga, meaning ‘eat, to eat’. Colloquially they are known as ‘Dhampir’, 'Vampirović' and 'Svetocher'. This species emerged from two predecessors, a rare pairing between ''Homo sapiens ''and ''Homo pseudohaemophaga. ''However, merely being born to two parents of these species is not enough to create a Dhampir, with specific requirements during copulation and in-utereo child rearing needing to be met before one is born. Extremely few have been discovered as of 1995, with the largest populations seeming to crop up in Britain, Serbia, Bulgaria and Japan. Anatomy As a rule, Dhampir are slimmer and more graceful than modern humans. They exhibit desirable traits from both sexes with a tendency to lean towards the feminine with sharp, handsome jawlines, trim waists and fine facial features including long eyelashes and pink lips. They are often considered to be extremely beautiful by human standards. Their skin is typically quite pale and very nearly translucent, sometimes to the point of the skin being ashen, but is remarkably durable to damage and able to knit itself back together of all but the most grievous of wounds. Their skin seems to take a considerable amount of damage in the sun, burning to the point of second degree burns and causing heat stroke very quickly, but it does not kill them. Still, they often try to avoid direct sunlight all the same. This rubbery skin and their quick regeneration offers them the talent of being able to contort and bend their bodies beyond what a human could be capable of, while also being able to pull off small 'party trick' style talents like stuffing their own ears into their skull to have them pop back out. They cannot manipulate their bodies like a Vampire or a Pillar Man can, however, unable to rearrange cell structure. They seem to become stronger and quicker when they are pushed to a point of starvation, with highly aggressive tendencies and homicidal behaviour, but this comes at the cost of durability, rate of regeneration and total lifespan, as this state causes their bodies an immense amount of stress and puts them into a considerable amount of pain as their body begins to eat itself for nutrition. All members of their species possess elongated cuspids, lateral incisors upon their top row, and elongated cuspids, lateral incisors and first premolars upon the bottom row, giving them a total of eight dramatically pointed and lengthened fangs. They do not grow multiple sets of teeth in adolescence, therefore their teeth grow in slowly but are remarkably strong and are anchored in to the jaw, making them incredibly resilient to damage from biting and tearing motions. Most observed Dhampir are extremely thin despite dense compact muscle because they are not aware of their ability to drink blood from others. Malnourished, they rank slightly above a human being in strength, speed and agility, but when raised on a proper diet the potential that they would be devastating is significant. They lack human robustness in most cases, but due to how recent their discovery and documentation has been, no one can know what others look like. They seem to have a loose grasp on human morality, constantly wobbling on the fine line between human and monster. Behaviour An interesting trait with Dhampirs that has been observed in two specimens is in their irises. When emotionally aroused, be it rage, despair, happiness or when they are desperately hungry, their irises become cat-like, forming into slits and following the prey as if locked on. It seems that they are unable to use the same beam attack that other vampires have shown. They seem to have perfect vision in the dark, however, and some have stated that they are able to smell heartbeats and blood quality, some having favourites. When they feel threatened or when they become aggressive themselves, they show off their fangs and sometimes hiss, depending on subtlety. They do not hesitate to use their claws in a fight either, with their fingernails being the same toughness as their fangs, unbreaking and always growing into a fine point. It may be filed down, but they will always grow back as strong as they were before. Perhaps the most frightening traits shown by the members of this species are their abilities to seduce, command and intimidate humans around them. The females seem to grow in power depending on the amount of skin left uncovered, as they release a scentless pheromone pattern that creates a feeling of general unease and anxiety. Those affected by it have mentioned that they feel as if their unease will disappear if they do as she demands, as it will or will not depending on the individual. The males are far less impressive in this regard, instead emitting an intimidating aura that chills to the bone and gives a sensation of imminent doom. Weak-willed individuals might be frozen on the spot, but those with a strong will don't seem to be effected. The females laugh at and shrug off this ability, seeming to be the dominant sex in the species, often mocking and demeaning male Dhampir with little pushback from them (as they often participate in such demeaning behaviour themselves), while believing themselves to be the most superior creatures in the world and openly stating this. They seem to tend towards the extremes within their personalities, and seem to have a particular bloodlust that they constantly feel. Culture Its hard to observe any sort of culture when it comes to Dhampir due to how scattered and few their numbers seem to be, with thus far no known settlements or groups of Vampires or Dhampir across the world. The times when they are observed near one another serve as the only base for any research done. When Dhampir meet, it is blatantly clear that the females are in charge, without question, with males often shunted to the side and left out of most major decisions. It is extremely rare that a male will lash back aside from isolated cases as it seems that males are especially susceptive to the females power to command. The only time that this pattern has been observed being broken was in the rare case of a pair of twins, where the male constantly rebelled and seemed unaffected entirely by her powers, showing they do not seem to work on siblings. Females are often arrogant and proud, but have quick minds and the ability to reason, if they can be convinced the individual involved is worth her time. Some may reject others on the scent of their blood alone due to pickiness, and some only see others as prey sources, driven by the need to drink, and lure indiscriminately. Males share this pride and arrogance, but seem far more prone to violence and face-to-face attacks and interactions, often rampaging and killing indiscriminately out of sheer need to do so. Diet Since they often try to consume human food out of the belief that they must, as they do not seem aware of their nature in most cases, it has been shown that Dhampir have an aversion to hearty vegetables, red meats and fish, becoming very ill upon consuming them. Everything else seems to be tolerable, but provides zero nutritional benefit. Oddly, they seem to derive nutritional benefit from caffeine and sugars, natural and artificial, and will happily indulge on sweets to no ill effect, often making them staples of their diet. While both sexes seem particularly talented at luring in human men for reasons unknown, making them the most common prey source, Vampires have stated that human women are the best nutritional source due to the abundance of vitality they possess, therefore it can be assumed that Dhampir function similarly. However, most Dhampir seem completely unaware of their ability to drink from humans due to the social taboo they have grown up around, finding the very thought to be disturbing. Those who have tasted blood often note it to taste different depending on the source, with other Dhampir or Undead being completely inedible, incompatible humans being sickly sweet and compatible humans being remarkably savoury. They seem entirely indifferent to animal blood as it is bland and tasteless. They often seem to feel some sort of shame for these thoughts until they catch a taste of human blood. Once they have done that, there is no turning back and they must be eliminated. Reproduction & Development The circumstances that surround the birth of a Dhampir are of a nature that make the very morality of their existence a question that divides the Speedwagon Foundation in regards to how to deal with them. The father must be a Vampire, as a female Vampire will consume a baby from a human father while it is in the womb, as her body will see the cells as nutrients. The mother, a human, is subjected to drinking the fathers blood on a daily basis as the child grows until birth to feed a fleshbud that forms on the inside of the child's skull as it develops. The woman endures immense pain, hallucinations, high fever, dehydration and extreme nausea throughout this time. Birth is a painful experience that the mother infrequently survives. The child's fleshbud activates during birth and strikes the same locations the Stone Masks would strike on Vampires, though the shallowness of these strikes only partially transfer vampirism. It is currently unknown if humans or Vampires and Dhampirs can reproduce, but what is even more uncertain is what might come of such a pairing, and whether or not the creation of Dhampirs was even intentional, if they were meant to be something more.